David and Risu
by Risu Yamanaka
Summary: This is my first fan fic. If you like it tell me. If you dont tell me. Its about David getting a message from Gadzooks and then a girl coming and saying shes writing a book with a girl named Risu in it.
1. Chapter 1

David was typing on his computer when Gadzooks wrote something on his pad. It said: **risu**.

'What was that about?' David thought.

The doorbell rang and David heard Lucy answer it and then call for David, saying it was for him. David came down and peered at his visitor.

"Can I help you?" David inquired.

"Are you Mr. David Rain?" Asked the girl, no older than 15 and had long blonde hair.

"Yes." David answered.

The girl looked relieved and she gushed out, "Oh good. I've been looking for you. I'm writing a book and I need your advice on it."

"Okay. Come in." Said David, stepping aside to permit her in the house. "May I ask you your name?" Asked David.

"Oh," started the girl, "My name is Chris. Well its really Christina but I like Chris better. Its shorter.

"Well, Chris, whats your book about?" David asked.

"Well, its about a family."

"And…?" Pressed David.

"Well, its specifically about a girl and her family lives in a time way before civilization ever existed. And this girls name in Risu. And…whats the matter?"

David stood before her stunned. 'Risu…' David thought, 'This cant be a coincidence…'

If you want to find out whats gonna happen just tell me. Its my first time so be truthfull but not totally bitchy please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris peered at David

Chris peered at David.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

David snapped his eyed to Chris's face,

"Yes," He spluttered, "Everything's fine. Tell me more about your book."

Chris smiled.

"OK." She grinned.

"Well," She began, "The book opens to a scene where Risu is hunting a deer in this thick forest. She is stepping around a tree when she hears a low growl and she freezes and looks around forgetting about the deer because the growl was totally unfamiliar."

David cut her off there.

"Why is it unfamiliar?" He asked.

Chris sighed impatiently.

"I was getting to that. You see, in the forest there are only deer, wolves, ducks and birds. That's it. So Risu heard the growl and she could tell it wasn't wolf but couldn't imagine what else could make the growl. She tries to find the thing that made the growl but after she searches for hours she decides to go back to her clearing, but when she gets there someone is already there. She knows the man but they are far from friends. In fact, the man had tried to kill her on more than one occasion."

David's eyebrows rose.

Chris went on.

" The man is actually he father but they hate each other because when Risu was little her mother died and her father blamed Risu because she was the only one there to blame but himself and he was no way going to blame himself. But this time, at Risu's clearing he's there to ask for help. He tells her that he's been hearing strange things in the forest and he doesn't know what to do and that he needs her help because she's the best hunter in the whole forest. And that's where I'm stuck."

Chris's eyes looked hopefully up at David.

David sucked in a long breath then said,

"Well what are your ideas for carrying on the story?"

" Well, I was at first thinking that the growling came from a bear but that just seems to plain. Not exciting enough. Then I thought of like a sort of demon person who is evil and kills for pleasure, but that seemed too used and overdone. Then I was thinking dragons! I thought it would be perfect! A new magical species wonders around the forest! They are all daughters and sons of Gaia and they were created because of the mass amounts of clay in the ground which is where they go when they die and where they come from when they're born. They would also…. Hey…you okay?"

David was rigid and his face pale. 'How can this girl be so accurate about dragons? Aside from the Gaia thing of course?'

"Daaavid?" Chris said, waving a hand in front of his face.

It was then that Gadzooks decided to fly downstairs.

Chris's eyes got huge.

"W…w…what …..IS that!?" She croaked, following Gadzooks wings beat up and down.

David stared at Chris like he was looking at an alien.

"Y…you can see him?" He stammered.

Chris nodded, shock plastered on her face like a mask.

David let his breath out in a whoosh.

"Chris, we need to talk."

Chris stared at Gadzooks as he landed on David's shoulder and pulled out his notepad and wrote:** Dragons Will Rise.**

Then Gadzooks pointed to the note and then pointed at Chris, who inhaled sharply.

"What do you mean Zookie?" David breathed.

Suddenly Chris doubled over as pain erupted in her abdomen. It felt like a wildfire in the center of her body.

She screamed and collapsed as the pain tripled in intensity.

David dropped to his knees beside Chris.

Chris's face was awash with tears and she screamed again, this time some blood spraying out of her mouth and then she lay still, passed out.

David stared shell-shocked at Chris.

"What did you do Zookie?" He breathed as he scooped Chris up in his arms and took her to the couch, where he laid her down.

Then he picked up the phone and called Liz.


End file.
